Rated D
by Kayame92
Summary: It's actually a rather twisted story that will leave you going "wut" at the end.
1. Saved

It was a hot summer day. A young girl about 19 years old ran through the woods frantically. She could feel her heart pounding through her chest as she looked desperately for a place to hide. Finally, she came across a hollowed out tree with a hole just large enough for her to squeeze into. As the footsteps grew closer, she crawled into the hole. The footsteps stopped outside.

"Sirus…she's not here," the first chaser said, disappointed.

"Shut up Scorpio!" the one called Sirus snapped. "She has to be."

"You said she'd be easy!" Scorpio argued. "This bitch is like a ninja! Tell him Kiba!" He looked at the final pursuer for back-up.

"I want a girl that's easy to ride," began Kiba. "She's not worth it."

"You're the ones who wanted her in the first place!" Sirus barked.

"Yeah…because she's hot as hell and I wanted to know what noises she could make," Kiba answered back, smirking.

The girl, Kayame, held her knees close in fear. Suddenly, a terrible urge hit her. The air particles that have been disturbed inside the tree, had made their way up her nose; and she needed to sneeze. She tried her best to hold it in…but couldn't. A small sneeze just barely audible enough to be heard came from her.

"I heard something!" Scorpio pointed out.

"You don't say?" Sirus asked, sarcastically. He made his way over to the hole in the tree and bent down, smiling. "Hello, love."

"No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kayame cried out as Sirus grabbed her ankle, dragging her out. She put her hands down, attempting to hold her skirt down as she was dragged in between the three boys. Scorpio held her hands while Kiba held her feet. She fought hard as Sirus got on top of her. "No! Someone help!

"If you didn't run all the way out here, you would have help," Sirus noted as he took a knife from his pocket. He started from the center, about belly button level, and sliced up Kayame's shirt. Then rips the shirt the rest of the way off, exposing her bra. Kayame shifted slightly, just enough to get a foot loose and kicked Kiba in the face.

"Ow!" he cried out. "You bitch!"

Meanwhile, Kayame's friends, Rukia and Kanashii, were walking through the town nearby, searching for their lost friend.

"Kayame! Kayame, where are you?" Rukia cried out.

"You guys looking for her too?" a voice asked. They turned around to see five boys their age. The one who asked the question was Kayame's boyfriend, Riku. Following him was Isaac, Daisuke, Shomaru, and Shomaru's younger brother, Shika.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kanashii asked.

"We're looking for Kayame…" Riku answered, worried.

"Yeah," Daisuke continued. "We were supposed to meet her an hour ago."

Back in the forest, Kayame was laying on the ground, unconscious. Most of her clothing was ripped. The three boys who attacked her had already ran home. A young man about her age, stood above her.

Back in town, the others were asking around for Kayame.

"Yeah…" a gentleman answered. "I saw her. She ran by here about an hour ago. She was being followed by these three guys."

"The corner of her skirt was torn…poor girl," remarked his wife.

"Since when does she wear skirts!" asked Riku, surprised.

"It's part of her new job," answered Rukia.

"Which is?" asked Daisuke, curiously.

"It's like Hot Topic but it's all anime," answered Kanashii. "people who work there are allowed to cosplay."

"And her outfit today was so cute!" Rukia squealed. "A cute little skirt, a tank top, and to top it off…kitty ears!"

"Wow…that sounds…hot…" Riku said, slightly embarrassed.

Just then, Sirus, Scorpio, and Kiba ran into them. The gentleman and his wife nodded slightly as if to say, 'that's them'. Riku lifted Sirus up off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Boss!" Kiba and Scorpio proclaimed as they were about to go to his rescue, but was intercepted by Daisuke and Shomaru.

"Where is she you sick bastard?" Riku demanded as he slammed Sirus against the wall.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Sirus proclaimed.

"Where is Kayame?" he asked again, slamming him harder.

"In the woods!" Sirus answered. "Just don't kill me!"

Riku threw Sirus against the wall then took off running. He didn't stop running until he reached the edge of the woods a mile and a half later.

"KAYAME!" he shouted desperately.

The young man that found Kayame had her in his arms.

"I take it she's yours?" he asked Riku.

"Yes…" nodded Riku. "Thank you so much, Anthony."

"Sure thing, cousin." Anthony answered as he handed Kayame over to Riku. She was wrapped in Anthony's coat. He nodded as if to say 'you can give it back later', then walked past the group, who had now just caught up and were breathing heavily.

"Kayame!" Rukia cried desperately.

"Is she okay?" Kanashii asked, worried.

"I think so…" nodded Riku. "She has a bump on the back of her head…she must have been knocked out…"

"R…Riku?" Kayame whispered as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Kayame! Oh my god!" Riku shouted as he pulled her closer. She burst into tears.

"Oh my god! I was so scared! There wasn't anything I could do!" she cried out.

"Shh…" Riku cooed. "It's okay now. You're alright…I got you. You're safe."

All was silent except for Kayame's crying.

"Hey…Rukia?" Isaac poked at Rukia.

"Yeah?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Maybe we should leave them alone…" he suggested, taking her hand.

"Yeah…c'mon," she nodded. The two of them walked away hand in hand. "

"Realizing what they were doing, the others left, leaving Riku and Kayame alone in the forest.

"Are you going to be okay?" Riku asked Kayame, worried.

"I don't know…" she answered.

Riku sat down and held her close in his arms, stroking her head.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" she said quietly.

Riku pulled her close as tears began to build in his eyes.

"I love you too, Kayame," he choked out through the tears.


	2. Simple Bickering

Kayame looked up at him and gasped slightly when she saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Riku you're crying! What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just…" he answered slowly. "I thought I lost you…"

"Riku…" Kayame choked out.

"I don't know what I would do without you…" Riku replied. "I love you too much to let you slip away."

"Riku…" Kayame began as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I made you worry! I left work early to come see you and surprise you! And I was still in my uniform!"

"It's okay!" replied Riku immediately as he stands up. "It's not your fault…come on. I'll take you to my house and we can get you cleaned up."

Riku picked up Kayame and carried her to his house. He sat her down on the couch and went upstairs to draw her a bath. A few minutes later, she sat down in the tub slowly.

"Oh my…" gasped Riku as he gazed on her body. It was covered in open cuts and bruises. "Does it hurt?"

"A little…yes," she answered.

"Well turn around and I'll help you with the wounds on your back," he ordered, smiling.

She turned around so her back faced him. He grabbed a towel and dipped it into the hot water, then placed it over a gash on her back. Kayame cried out and winced.

"Sorry!" he apologized immediately.

"It's…okay…" she gritted her teeth. "I'm starting to feel better…"

"Really?" Riku asked, suspicious. This caused her to turn around and face him. She smiled.

"Yes…really," she answered. "Thanks to you."

"Are you sure?" he double checked. 'Or are you just saying that to see if you can get a kiss?"

"Maybe a little of both," she smirked smartly.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was over at Issac's house.

"What do you think they're doing?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Probably fucking by now…" shrugged Shomaru.

"SHOMARU!" Rukia yelled.

"WhaaaAAAT?" Shomaru asked, annoyed.

"Kayame and Riku's relationship is a SERIOUS one!" she answered. "Not just a 'oh let's have sex' relationship! I think they're very romantic…"

"Yeah…but then again…" Kanashii began.

"Kayame is a really sucker for anything romantic…" ended Daisuke.

"Since when?" Isaac asked, surprised and a little irritated. He thought back to the few times he tried to win over Kayame himself and sneered at his failed attempts.

"Dude!" laughed Daisuke. "She's always been. You'd say something corny like 'I could stare into those beautiful eyes all day for the rest of my life' and she'd be all over you."

"Aw!" squealed Rukia. "That's so sweet! Daisuke you're so romantic!"

"I was quoting Riku," said Daisuke then nodded at Isaac. "See? What did I tell you? Girls are a sucker for that."

"Oh wow!" blushed Rukia. "She's so lucky to have a man like Riku!"

"Hey!" growled Isaac. "What's wrong with me!"

"Nothing…" Rukia corrected herself. "I was just…pointing out the obvious since Kayame isn't here!"

"She has a point…" pointed out Kanashii.

"Which is?" Shika spoke up.

"I don't know…" Kanashii shrugged.

"That Kayame and Riku are SO cute together!" squealed Rukia.

"They are not!" Daisuke argued.

"Are too!" Kanashii and Rukia both argued back.

"ARE NOT!" Daisuke persisted.

"Ooo…" teased Rukia. "Somebody is jealous because she's dating your best friend and not you."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Rukia smirked to herself as Kanashii tried to hold her giggles.

"I am NOT jealous!" Daisuke demanded.

"Denial…" Kanashii coughed out.

"Bull shit!" growled Daisuke.

"Loser!" Kanashii barked.

"Jerk!" he barked back.

"Fat-head!" Isaac chimed in.

"Fag!" he yelled at Isaac.

"Dick!" Rukia sneered at Daisuke.

"Bitch!" Daisuke barked at Rukia.

"Don't you call my girlfriend a bitch!" Isaac ordered.

"Dude I'm surprised you HAVE a girlfriend!" Daisuke smirked.

"At least I have a good taste in girls!" Isaac laughed slightly.

"What are you saying?" asked Daisuke, insulted.

"The girls you go out with totally suck…" answered Isaac simply.

"I went out with Kayame for two months!" Daisuke pointed out.

"Exactly!"

"What the hell?" Shomaru asked. "Dude you were obsessing over her before you hooked up with Rukia!"

"So?"

"Hey man…she's hot…" pointed out Daisuke.

"Who, me?" asked Rukia, confused.

"No. Kayame," he answered.

"Tch…you're nice," she sneered.

"I know right?" he asked sarcastically.


	3. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

At Riku's house, Kayame had finished her bath. She and Riku were getting rather romantic in his bed when his slightly older brother, Luka, walked in without so much as knocking.

"Whoa!" he said, surprised.

"Luka! What the hell?" Riku demanded, covering her and Kayame up with the blanket.

"Does dad know you're already having sex with your cute little emo girlfriend" he asked smartly.

"I'm not emo, dammit!" Kayame shouted.

"Sure fooled me…" Luka shrugged.

Kayame stood up with the blanket wrapped around her and walked up to Luka.

"Listen you!" she ordered. "I'm NOT emo…now can you please leave?"

"I find you amazing…" he said bluntly.

"Why?" she asked, taken back.

"The fact that you have the confidence to tell someone like me off when you're completely naked," he answered. She stood there silently. "Oh by the way…you're friends are here."

"Alright…we'll be down in a minute," Riku said as he left. Kayame sat on the bed next to him. Right as they kissed, Kanashii, Rukia, Daisuke, Shomaru, Shika, and Isaac walked in.

"Oh fucking wow…" Daisuke said.

"Whoa…" Isaac gasped.

"Well Isaac's lifelong dream of seeing Kayame naked has come true…" Shomaru teased, smirking.

"Hey!" he protested.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Daisuke asked. Kayame, who was blushing hard as she covered herself again, looked at him as if he were an idiot. "What?"

"Hmm…" she began. "Let's see…I'm naked…with Riku…in a bed…alone…"

"Oh!" gasped Daisuke. "You guys are having sex!"

Everyone in the room did a simultaneous face-palm.

"Genius by birth…" started Kayame.

"Slacker by choice…" ended Riku.

"I am not a slacker!" protested Daisuke.

"No but you are pretty stupid…" pointed out Kayame.

"At least I'm not short…" sneered Daisuke.

~OKAY PLEASE NOTE THAT IN THE ORIGINAL STORY, DAISUKE'S NAME WAS BRANDON…SO NOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT, THIS NEXT PART WILL MAKE SENSE. THANKS ~

"At least my name doesn't have the word 'bra' in it…" snickered Kayame. There was a moment of silence before everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh! Served!" chuckled Shomaru.

"Heh…bra…" Riku laughed to himself.

"Shut up!" Daisuke ordered.

"Ha! Bra-Man!" teased Kayame.

"I said shut UP!" Daisuke yelled as she tackled Kayame, who is still naked wrapped in blanket.

"Hey! Get off!" Kayame demanded. Daisuke held her wrists and pinned her. He got a few inches from her face, turning her face a dark red.

"Apologize," he ordered. "And take it back."

"No," Kayame denied his request bluntly.

"Get off her!" Riku demanded.

"Ho-damn," Shomaru joked. "Daisuke is gonna rape her!"

"Take. It. Back." he ordered once more.

"Or what?" she asked smartly, smirking. This caused him to squeeze the pressure points on her wrists. She cried out in pain. "Daisuke! Ow! That hurts!"

"Take it back!" he demanded one last time.

"Okay! I take it back!" she gave in. "Now get off me!"

Riku, who had put on boxers and shorts in this commotion, tacked Daisuke off of her and they began rolling around, wrestling.

"Stop it!" Kayame pleaded. She got up and quickly put on her clothes. She grabbed the two boys, trying to separate them. Riku swung his arm back and accidentally hit Kayame in the face. She immediately fell to the floor, holding her face. This caused the two boys to stop fighting at once. Riku ran over to Kayame and pulled her to him.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Kayame! I'm so sorry!" he apologized desperately.

"Ow…" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry!" he continued to apologize.

"It's okay…" she insisted. "I'm okay."

"Oh my fucking god!" Riku cried out, seeing the blood run through her fingers. "You're bleeding!"

"She's WHAT?" demanded Rukia and Kanashii desperately.

"Daisuke! Grab a towel!" Riku ordered. He ran out of the room as Kayame held her bleeding mouth.

"Move!" Kanashii ordered as her and Rukia suddenly push Riku out of the way.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"I…I can't…" Kayame choked out as she began to shake.

"Hang in there Ame…" Rukia cooed.

"Don't transform!" Kanashii pleaded.

Kayame's eyes went from a deep brown, to a blood red and black. The boys took a step back.

"What the fuck!" Riku cried out.

"What's happening?" Isaac asked.

"When the three of us taste blood…" Kanashii sighed. "We transform…"

"W…what? Into what?" asked Riku, not sure what to do or say.

"Well…" Kanashii began. "We transform into wolves or wolf like demons…depending on the situation…"

"W…" stuttered Riku.

"Dude…you're doing a wolf…" Isaac forced out.

Suddenly, Kayame's nails and teeth grew and sharpened. She bent down on all fours. A tail and ears appeared.

"No! Kayame stop!" Rukia pleaded desperately.

"Don't transform Kayame!" Kanashii cried out.

But it was too late. Kayame stood on her two legs, her tail swishing back and forth and her ears laid back. The look of bloodlust filled her eyes as she snarled.

"K…Kayame…?" Riku forced out, scared.


	4. Blood And Chocolate

He took a step closer. Kayame growled. Just then, he took her in his arms. She dug her claws into his arms. He cried out and winced, but didn't let go.

"Kayame…" he whispered. "Stop…please…"

He moved closer to her face, and kissed her sweetly. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She slowly began to change back to normal, then fell to her knees along with Riku, crying.

"It's okay…" he cooed.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…" she apologized quietly.

"It's alright Kayame…it's okay," he whispered.

"Ame…are you okay?" Rukia asked.

Kayame slowly stood up slowly, then hugged Rukia and Kanashii. She nodded then heard Riku cry out softly in pain. She looked back to him to see him holding his bleeding arms. She ran over to him and snatched the towel from Daisuke, who just walked in.

"What the hell happened to him?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Riku lied. Kayame dabbed at his arm with the towel and he cried out.

"Well hold still!" she ordered.

"Nashii…we should run to the gas station…" Rukia suggested.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because…" she whispered in her ear, "two reasons…one: we should leave these two alone. And two: Kayame will be wanting some chocolate like she always does after she transforms…"

"Good point…" she whispers back. "Let's go."

Everyone but Riku and Kayame leave to go to the nearest gas station. Kayame continued to dab Riku's arm gently.

"I'm sorry about this…" she said quietly.

"It's alright."

"No," she shook her head. "I should have at least told you."

"It's okay, Kayame."

"No. It's not…" she persisted. Riku grabbed her wrists and looked deep into her eyes. "Does…your…arm hurt?"

"No. Not anymore," he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Kayame dropped the blood spotted towel and put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. Kayame fell backwards on top of the bed, Riku fell on top of her. They continued kissing as he slowly removed her shirt. "Shit…"

"What?" Kayame asked.

"The hook on your bra is stuck…" he answered, embarrassed.

"You're such a dork," she giggled.

"Oh but that's why you love me," he pointed out smartly.

"Oh but of course," she said smartly back.

A few minutes later, they were both naked under the covers. Meanwhile, the others were at the gas station a few blocks away.

"Jeez Rukia…got enough chocolate?" Daisuke asked.

"You're gonna get fat…" Shomaru pointed out.

"It's not for me! It's for Kayame!" said Rukia.

"It's essential she has chocolate after she transforms," Kanashii said.

"Why?" Shika asked.

"Because she craves it…" Rukia answered, grabbing a chocolate bar.

"What happens if she doesn't get it…?" Isaac asked.

"She'll be in a VERY bad mood," answered Kanashii.

"How much does need?" Daisuke asked, staring at the basket of chocolate goodies.

"Well…usually we buy her eight Hershey's bars, two Twix bars, some ice cream, a package of Oreos, and one dark chocolate candy bar…" answered Rukia simply. The boys' jaws dropped. "What?"

"That's a lot of chocolate…" pointed out Shomaru. "She's gonna get fat…"

"Nah…" Rukia shook her head, chuckling. "Well she gets a little belly, but it's normally gone the next day."

"What? You got to be kidding!" Shomaru and Shika growled, as they are both a little on the heavy side. Kanashii shook her head as if to say 'nope'.

"The only bad things are it that she doesn't share and when her craving is over…she locks herself in a room by herself till the next day…" Rukia said.

"Whoa…" Daisuke commented.

"Yeah…so just to warn you…" Kanashii began.

"DON'T try and take her chocolate!" Rukia finished.

"Why?" all the guys asked simultaneously.

"Because Rukia tried it once…" Kanashii said.

"And?" they asked.

"She bit me…through the skin…" Rukia answered.

"Wow…bet that hurt," Daisuke said…

"It did!" she said. "She has some serious teeth."

They checked out and walked back to Riku's house. They walked in to see Luka sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What's with all the chocolate?" he asked.

"It's for Kayame," Rukia answered.

"Yeah right!" he laughed. "How can someone as small as her at all of that?"

"You have no idea…you'd be very amazed," Kanashii said, smirking. They went upstairs and stood outside Riku's bedroom door.

"Hey guys! We're back…can we come in?" Rukia asked.

"Hold on a sec," Riku said through the door. Isaac looked at the others with an 'of course' look. Moments later, Kayame opened the door.

"You got my chocolate?" she asked.

"You know it!" Rukia answered, holding up the bag. She snatched it and sat next to Riku on the bed, grinning.

"Hey babe…can I have some?" Riku asked. The room was silent.

"Sure," she answered, smiling. Everyone but Riku's jaws dropped.

"You said she doesn't share!" Daisuke cried.

"Normally she doesn't…" answered Kanashii.

"Hey Kayame can I have some?" Isaac asked, hopingly.

"Fuck off loser. Get your own," she answered without even looking at him.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

"How come you only share with him?" Daisuke asked, a little upset.

"Because it's mine and I can share it with whoever I want," she answered simply.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, challenging her.

"Yeah," she answered, taking his challenge.

"Well…" he said as he walked over and picked up a Hershey bar out of the bag. "I'll just take what I want…" He looked up to see Kayame's reaction and gasped. "Holy shi—"


End file.
